The New Battle City
by Grim D. Slayer
Summary: Seto Kaiba's death has thrust his son Mathew Kaiba into the company as new president. Now 2 years after the fact he has set up a tournament to test his fellow duelists. OC fic, please read story and submit characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Battle City**

By the very awesome and very humble: Grim D. Slayer

Author's note: Yes, I am writing a Yugioh 5D's fic. I know, I'm surprised too. However as the title suggests this is a new battle city. It takes place in New Domino City. It will revolve mostly around my two OC's and 3 other characters that you, my lovely and very good-looking reviewers will provide. Plus I will need some contestants too, which you all may provide if you wish, but I really need those 3 characters first and foremost. I will explain things in more detail very soon. Now first I'll give you the description of my two characters, then I'll explain the rules

Name: Mathew A. Kaiba

Nicknames: Kaiba (preferred), Mathew, Matt (only good friends can call him that, but still prefers Kaiba), and Alester (his middle name)

Gender: Male

Occupation: President of Kaiba Corp.

Ht: 6'1"

Weight: 214 lbs.

Age: 21

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian (white)

Deck: Modified Reign of Blue-Eyes (1)

Duel Runner: White Lightning (a dule runner that looks like the blue eyes white dragon.)

Description: Mathew has a hair style similar to his father, Seto. He wears a white suit with a light blue shirt, silver tie, and white shoes.

Personality: Mathew is a very calm person. He is intelligent, well-mannered, and polite. Though his biggest flaws are he sometimes he lacks emotion and has a short temper. He gets bored very easily and can be very dry and sarcastic. Loves dueling and trash-talk.

Okay, now time for my other characters profile:

Name: Diego Fernandez

Nickname: Diego, D-man, and Gear.

Gender: Male

Occupation: Professional Duelist

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 176 lbs.

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Race: Mexican

Deck: Neo Machine (2)

Duel Runner: Gearhead (a silver and black duel runner with the omega frame)

Description: Diego has tanned skin, he wears a black t-shirt, blue cargo pants, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a silver chain necklace, and a pair of goggles on his short spiky hair.

Personality: Diego has a very laid back personality, and likes to goof off, however, he gets very excited when he gets to duel and is very kind to his friends. He is loyal and always keeps his promises. Has a very good heart. He loves to work on his duel runner and anything mechanical he can get his hands on.

Here's the deal, I need three OC's. One to be Kaiba's best friend and Vice president (male or female), one to be Diego's girlfriend (female, duh), and one to be his best friend (male). Also as stated before I need more contestants too. Just use the criteria I had above. The rules are simple:

1) Kaiba's friend must be between 21-28 years of age.

2) Diego's girlfriend must be either 16 or 17

3) His best friend must be between 15-18

4) Other contestants can be any age as long as it's between 14 and 50.

5) Please specify what you wish your character to be.

Hope you guys submit characters to me. Please use the same criteria as me except for one thing- When you describe the person's deck please be sure to be specific. Also tell what their favorite card, trump card, and synchro/fusion monsters are. Thanks and as always review and get a cookie. (::)

(1) and (2) I will include Kaiba and Diego's entire decks for you. If any one wishes to put their characters full deck, go right ahead. If you want to send in your character in a review and pm your character's deck, that's fine and greatly appreciated.

Kaiba's deck

Extra deck:

2x Five-headed Dragon

2x Blue-eyes Ulitimate Dragon

1x King Dragun

1x Dark Paladin

1x Iron Chain Dragon

1x Light-end Dragon

1x Ancient Sacred Wyvern

1x Britonic, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

MONSTERS (25):

Lv 7 or higher monsters:

3x Blue-eyes White Dragon (Favorite Card)

1x Montage Dragon (Trump Card)

1x Buster Blader

1x Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Lv 5/6 monsters

2x The Trickey

Lv 4 or lower

3x The White Stone of Legend

2x Decoy Dragon

3x Totem Dragon

2x The Dark-hex-sealed fusion

1x Divine Dragon Raganork

2x Vanguard of the Dragon

2x Magna Drago

2x Masked Dragon

1x Herald of Creation

1x Honest

SPELLS (15)

2x Dragon's Mirror

1x Future Fusion

2x Polymerazation

2x Trade-in

2x Soul Release

1x Heavy Storm

1x Lightning Vortex

1x Burst Stream of Destruction

1x Swords of Revealing Light

1x Double Summon

1x Card Destruction

TRAPS (7)

1x Bottomless Trap Hole

2x Dark Bribe

1x Mirror Force

1x Waboku

1x Rageki Break

1x Ultimate Offering

Diego's deck

Extra deck:

1x Ally of Justice Catasor

1x Junk Warrior

1x Ally of Juctice Field Marshall

1x Turbo Warrior

1x Ally of Justice Light Gazer

1x Ally of Justice Decisive Armor

1x Junk Destroyer

1x Junk Archer

1x Armory Arm

1x Chimeratech Overdragon (Trump Card)

1x Chimeratech Fortress Dragon

MONSTERS (28):

Lv 7 or higher monsters:

3x Machina Fortress (Favorite Card)

1x Flying Fortress SKY FIRE

Lv 5/6:

2x Cyber Dragon

1x Jinzo

1x Summon Reactor SK

Lv 4 and lower:

2x Machina Gearframe

2x Machina Peacekeeper

1x Trap Reactor Y-FI

1x Spell Reactor RE

2x Scrap Recycler

2x Junk Synchron

2x Turbo Synchron

2x Heavy Mech Support Platform

1x Oilman

1x Blast Sphere

1x Red Gadget

1x Green Gadget

1x Yellow Gadget

1x Shreddder

SPELLS (10)

1x Limitor Removal

1x Future Fusion

1x Overload Fusion

2x Frontline Base

1x Heavy Storm

1x Lightning Vortex

1x Mystical Space Typhoon

1x Swords of Revealing Light

1x Magical Mallet

TRAPS (10):

2x Roll Out!

1x Bottomless Trap Hole

2x Dark Bribe

1x Compulsory Evacuation Device

1x Ceasefire

1x Dimensional Prison

1x Mirror Force

1x Scarp-iron Scarecrow

Sorry if it was long for any of you who actually read this. If you like the decks then go ahead and bulid them in real life. Anyone who rates these decks gets another cookie! Also parts of the decks may change at any time, so just go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Battle City**

By the very generous, dashingly-good looking and always humble:

Grim D. Slayer

Author's note: Thanks Meta, Yusei, and Red for submitting characters. I really couldn't have done it without you. Cookies for all of you guys. (::) x 3. Hope this is good.

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day in the Satellite Sector. The bridge that connected New Domino City to the Satellite was finally completed and most people didn't mind. In an old duel runner garage was Diego, working on a duel runner when he heard a female's voice. "Hey Diego!" he slide out of the bottom of the duel runner and looked up. There was his girlfriend: Ally. She had light blue eyes, long dark green hair, and a very nice figure. She wore a green jacket with a black shirt underneath, green pants and brown boots.

"Hey Ally." said Diego. He walked up to her and tried to give her a kiss, but she pushed him back.

"Sorry Diego, but I don't want to get oil on my face. Plus you kind of smell." she said teasingly.

"Well I work on duel runners a lot so obviously I'm covered in oil. And I think a smell manly." he said striking a pose like Superman.

"Yeah so manly you're afraid to take a bath or a shower every night?" asked a male teen.

"Sora! Forgot you were there."

"Very funny." said Sora. He had short spiky auburn and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, blue jeans and white trainers (sports shoes) with a blue sole on each. He had a grey hoodie tied around his waist.

"I see your not wearing your hoodie. Trying to show those guns to the ladies, eh Amigo?" said Diego flexing. Sora lightly punched his arm.

"Cut it out Diego. And put those armpits down, your 'manly' odor is making me sick." said Sora. They all had a good laugh.

"Yeah well I'll take another shower. Be right back and no peeking." chuckled Diego. About 20 minutes later Diego came out fully dressed. Ally walked over to him.

"Hey Diego, you smell nice. What is it anyway?"

"Well it's a new brand of cologne, it's called-"

"Soap?" asked Sora innocently.

"No, Amigo. It's called Old Spice."

"I didn't know they made soap." said Sora. Ally laughed and Diego looked fairly amused.

"Keep it up Sora, keep it up. And maybe those pictures of the Christmas party at Duel Academy will get a rise out of you too." Sora stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Amigo." just then a very gruff sounding voice could be heard.

"HEY DIEGO! ARE YOU THERE?" the voice belonged to Trudge.

"Hey, Senor Trudge, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. Anyway way I've got some news you might like."

"What is it?" asked Sora intrigued.

"Well you know how Matthew Kaiba is running Kaiba Corp. now, right?"

"Duh." said Ally. "Everyone knows that."

"Well anyway, he's hosting a Battle City tournament just like his father did."

"No lie?" asked Diego.

"No lie." said Trudge.

"Woo-ho!" said Diego fist pumping. "Finally, something to do!"

"Well let's go!" said Ally. 'And maybe I can find some rare cards too.' she thought.

Meanwhile at the end of a press conference for Kaiba…

"Mr. Kaiba, why are you starting a tournament?" asked a female reporter with blonde hair in and orange blazer.

"No questions, thank you." replied Matthew.

"But please-"

"The man said no questions." replied a man in a suit standing next to Kaiba. "Can you get these people out of here?" the man asked a few body guards. They pushed the crowd back and Matthew and his friend got in a limo and drove off. "They're like a swarm of bees."

"Except more annoying." replied Kaiba. "Thanks Shin."

"Don't mention it." said Shin. "It's what friends do." Shin had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit, with a red dress shirt and black shoes.

"I didn't know all friends drove away swarms of psychotic paparazzi." said Kaiba dryly. Suddenly the limo stopped which caused Shin and Kaiba to move forward…and then be pulled back by their seat belts. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." said Shin.

"Master Lozano and Master Kaiba, there are a gang of people in front of the car." said the chauffer, Jeeves with a thick British accent.

"Perfect." said Kaiba getting out of the car, followed by Shin. "What's the big idea?" asked Kaiba. A tall African man with black sunglasses, black dreadlocks, a black t-shirt, black cargo paint, and steel toe boots spoke up. "I'm Alex Armstrong." replied the man. "Ex-Chief Armstrong's nephew. You can call me Big Al."

"I can see the resemblance. Glad to see you got a great family, now can you please move?" asked Kaiba.

"Ha, as if. I'm also the leader of the famous duel-runner gang: Heck's Bagels."

"…Don't you mean Hell's Angels?" asked Shin.

"No I mean Heck's Bagels!" shouted Alex.

"Riiight. Well I'm a busy man, so could you all please…shoo." said Kaiba.

"What am I a dog?" yelled Alex.

"No you're a Bagel, I thought you established this. Now get out of the way."

"No can do."

"Fine. I'll make you a deal, we duel. If I win you move, if you win you can name your price…within reason of coarse." Alex thought about it then said

"Alright your on!" Shin gave Matthew his duel disk and Alex took out on his.

"Let's duel!" said both Matthew and Alex.

Matt: 4,000

Alex: 4,000

"I'll go first!" said Alex. "First I'll play Dark Crusader."

Dark Crusader. Lv: 4, Atk: 1600, Def: 200

"Next I'll activate his ability, by discarding a dark monster I my monster gains 400 Atk! So I'll discard 3 to have his Atk go up by 1200!"

Dark Crusader Lv: 4, Atk: 2800, Def: 200

"Next, since I have 3 dark monsters in my grave I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

Dark Armed Dragon. Lv: 8, Atk 2800, Def: 1000 (I think)

"After that I'll remove from play Blackwing-Vayu, the Emblem of Honor and Blackwing-Elphin, the Raven in my graveyard, to bring out Blackwing-Armor Master!"

Blackwing-Armor Master. Lv: 7, Atk: 2500, Def: 1500

"Your move Kaiba!" cackled Alex.

"I'll draw. First I activate Future Fusion, I'll send 3 the White Stone of Legends, 1 Magna Drago, and 1 Masked Dragon to the graveyard. In 2 turns I would get a Five-Headed Dragon but I've got something better in mind. Because of the White Stones, I get 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons to my hand. Next I'll discard them to bring forth the mighty Montage Dragon!"

Montage Dragon. Lv: 8, Atk: 9000, Def: 0

"Next I'll play Dragon's Mirror. I'll remove from play my 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons to summon…Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. Lv: 12, Atk 4500, Def: 3800

"Next I'll activate my final card-a second Dragon's Mirror. I'll remove from play the last five dragons to bring out…Five Headed Dragon!"

"Oh my god…" muttered Alex.

"As if I expected anything less." said Shin. "Take him down Matt!"

"You got it. Montage Dragon, destroy Dark Armed Dragon! Tri-beam Blast!" the massive three-headed masked dragon shoot out a massive beam from it's mouths that annihilated the other dragon.

Alex: 4000-6200. Life points = 0.

Alex collapsed and banged his fist I the floor. "I can't believe I lost. You owned me. You didn't even need those other monsters."

"What can I say? I'm good." said Kaiba. "Now about our deal…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave but this isn't the end. You'll see me again." then Alex got on his duel runner and drove off. Matthew took off his duel disk and put it back in his suitcase.

"Good job Matt, you owned that guy. Up high!" said Shin as he raised his hand. Kaiba returned it.

"Well I AM pretty cool."

"Yeah well we can talk about your lack of self-esteem issues later. Let's go."

"Right." said Kaiba as they both got in the limo. "…Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile with Diego, Sora, and Ally…

Diego and company had gotten themselves in a bit of trouble. Some gang was trying to make Diego pay to cross the Dadelous Bridge. Diego of coarse refused to pay so the guy named Bill who kind of looked like a hobo challenged him to a duel…BIG mistake.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge." said Diego.

"Good now-"

"Let's duel!" said both Bill and Diego.

Bill: 4000

Diego: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Bill drawing his card. "I discard Dandylion to summon The Tricky."

The Tricky. Lv: 5, Atk: 2000, Def: 400*

"Next Dandylion special summons two tokens to my side of the field."

Tokens. Lv: 1, Atk: 0, Def: 0

"Now I'll normal summon Marauding Captain. And I can now special summon Turbo Synchron."

Marauding Captain. Lv: 3, Atk: 1200, Def: 400

Turbo Synchron. Lv: 1, Atk: 100, Def: 100

"Now I'll tune my Tricky, and Turbo Synchron to bring out Goyo Guardian!"

Goyo Guardian. Lv: 6, Atk 2800, Def: 1200*

"Your move Diego, make it count."

"Oh don't worry about me." said Diego as he drew his card then grinned. "Worry about yourself. Since you have monsters and I don't, I'll special summon Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon. Lv: 5, Atk: 2100, Def: 1600

"Next I'll discard Machina Fortress and Machina Peacekeeper to special summon my favorite card form the graveyard: Machina Fortress!"

Machina Fortress. Lv: 8, Atk; 2500, Def: 1600

"Next I'll summon Junk Synchron! Then he'll special summon Peacekeeper from the grave. "

Junk Synchron. Lv: 3, Atk: 1300, Def: 500

Machina Peacekeeper. Lv: 2, Atk: 500, Def: 400

"Next I'll tune Cyber Dragon with Junk Synchron to bring out Junk Destroyer, blow him away!"

Junk Destroyer. Lv: 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 1200*

"Now his ability activates! Whenever Junk Destroyer is synchro summoned, I can destroy 1 card for every non-tuner monster used to summon him. So I can destroy 1 card, and I'll pick your Guardian!" Junk Destroyer's blades spun faster and faster. Then they shot out a wind tunnel that destroyed Goyo.

"Noo! My best card!" yelled Bill.

"Too bad it's not over yet! I'll attack your attack position token with Junk Destroyer!" said monster charged at Bill's token and smashed it into nothing.

Bill: 4000-2800 = 1200

"Now Machina Fortress, bury that token!" Machina Fortress charged his cannon and fired at the token and blew it up in an explosion of smoke.

Bill: 1200 to 0

"Game over Amigo, I win."

"Fine, I give up! I will never be able to beat you!" and with that Bill and his gang drove off.

"Way to Diego!" said Ally hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"You sure know how to duel, D-man." said Sora.

"Thanks Amigo. Now let's go!"

"Right!" said Ally and Sora. They all got on their duel runners and drove off. Meanwhile two cloaked figures leaned on a wall on top of a run-down building, watching our heroes drive away.

"See! Look at that kind of power, he must be the one." said one figure.

"I'm not so sure. His opponent was far too weak." said the other.

"But we need to revive the movement, and he has very good skills." said the first man.

"We must be careful. We should continue to watch him." said the second.

"Very well." said the first.

Author's note: Cliffhanger…ain't I a stinker? Oh well, hope it was good. Read. Review. No flames. Get cookies. Good stuff. The *'s mean I'm not sure of something. I have a hard time remebering monster's defenses.


End file.
